Kepergianmu
by DragPan Mumumu
Summary: TaoRis


Annyeonghaseyo,,,chinguduel,,, author amatiran datang..membawa ff YAOI,mianhe jika ceritanya sedikit aneh atau bahkan membingungkan,author lagi belajar bikin ff yang baik dan benar,maka dari itu,dibutuhkan masukan dari kalian semua.^0^

Kamsahamnida…#bow

Ini adalah ff yang udak bulukan ngedekem di Flashdish sayah,,,("=_=) dulu ini ff straight, dan udah pernah di publish, terus sayah edit OnKey,sayah edit lagi HunHan, dan finnaly,,, sayah edit TaoRis, , dan yang sayah republish adalah yang versi TaoRis. Hehehehehe ^_^v

Jadi maafkan sayah jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan aka Typo.^^

Gak suka gak usah baca,,,,,"_"v#gampangkan.

AUTHOR : P_Nca

Tittle : "Kepergianmu"

Cast : Wu Fan as Kris

Huang Zi Tao as Tao

Genre : OOC/Angst/Romance

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot.

Disclaimer : Ini cerita saya…FF ini asli hasil karya otak Author. Cast-nya milik orang tua mereka , SMent , fansnya dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

NOTE: yang tercetak miring yaitu berkata dalam hati.

**Tao POV **

Malam hari yang dingin seperti ini,sepertinya tak berpengaruh padaku,tak seperti orang-orang yang lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah dan duduk di dekat perapian rumah mereka,tapi tidak ini ialah malam yang hangat dan indah bagiku,bagaimana tidak…malam ini,,,di malam yang dingin ini,,,namjachinguku,,,ya ku ulangi sekali lagi namjachinguku!,,namja yang sangat ku sayangi,,ku cintai dan selalu kurindukan,,,datang menjemputku,,,menemuiku,sepertinya ia tahu sudah tahu,,jika aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannnya,,ya,,semua ini kurasakan karna sudah 1 minggu kulalui tanpa dirinya,dia menghilang begitu saja,tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu,,meski rasa khawatir dan resah menyambangiku,,namun bertemu dengannya seperti saat ini dapat menghapus semua rasa itu,meski rasa bertanya-tanya,,kemana dia 1 minggu ini,dan apa yang ia lakukan 1 minggu itu,,tanpa kabar untukku masih membuatku galau,namun karna ku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa dengan expresiku yang bisa dengan mudahnya terbaca olehnya,,jika ada yang mengganjal dihati,sebisa memungkin ku tutupi dihadapannya.

" Hei,,,kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum dari tadi,,,huh…" tukasnya membuatku sadar ternyata sedari tadi ku tak menghiraukannnya,karna pikiranku sendiri.

"Ah,,annio Gege,,hehehehe,," ujarku sekenanya sembari menahan rasa malu dengan meminum cangkir berisi coklat hangat yang tersedia dimeja hadapanku.

" Aish,,kau ini lucu sekali.." kini tak hanya membuatku malu,namun juga membuatku salah tingkah seketika,dengan tangannya ia mengacak rambutku.

" Kris ge,,kau merusak tatanan rambutku…" dengus ku,pura-pura kesal dihadapannya,padahal berbanding terbalik apa yang ada dihatiku,ingin rasanya aku katakan agar ia mengulanginya lagi.

" Disini membosankan,,kau mau jalan-jalan…?"

" Ne,,," jawabku dengan semangat.

Aku dan Kris gege , melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Choco Café, tempat itu adalah tempat favorit kami berdua, aku dan Kris gegeg lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang sedikit lebih ramai,yup…langkah kami menuju pasar malam yang kebetulan tak jauh dari posisi kami sebelumnya. Melihatnya tersenyum padaku saat ku ketahuan memperhatikannya membuatku salah tingkah dihadapannya.

" Ah,,,Gege…coba lihat,,,ada permainan berhadiah boneka Panda,maukah Gege bermain untukku…?" pintaku.

" Ah,,aku tidak mau,,,itu permainan anak kecil,nanti Gege belikan saja,,," tolaknya seraya menatapku lembut, dan mengusap pelan puncak kepalaku.

" Ah,,,ayolah Gege,,,ya…aku ingin kau melakukannya untukku…jebal." Kukeluarkan jurus mematikan,Biung-biung.

" Arra-arra…tapi 1 kali saja ne,,," secepat kecepatan cahaya ku anggukan kepalaku pertanda setuju.

Aku dan Kris gege pun mendekat kearah permainan itu,sipemilik permainan itu pun memberikan kami 3 buah bola setelah membayar beberapa pertama,kulihat Kris gege melemparnya sekenanya,dan tak ada satupun botol yang jatuh ,ya,,,bisa kedua,,lagi-lagi,,Kris gege melemparnya dengan sekenanya lagi…hufh…

" Gege…kenapa kau lakukan itu,,seharusnya gege bisa menjatuhkan botol itu dengan sekali lempar.." keluhku saat ku lihat ia seperti tidak bertenaga sama sekali.

"Arra…lihat yang ini,,,ini pasti kena…" ujarnya meyakinkanku seraya memegenggam erat bola yang ada ditangannya itu dan kembali bersiap untuk melemparnya lagi.

" E'em…" jawabku. Kulihat dia mulai melempar bola terakhir ,,,,

Praakkkk…..

" Berhasil….!." pekik Kris gege saat ia berhasil menjatuhkan botol permainan itu dan spontan ia langsung memelukku yang berdiri disampingnya membuatku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

" Gege…" lirihku saat kurasakan pelukannya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berbeda,tapi apa?

" Mianhe,,,"

" Gwenchana Gege…." Jawabku kikuk saat ia sudah melepas pelukannya.

" Ini boneka kalian,,,," seru pemilik permainan itu dengan boneka Panda ditangannya.

" Ah,,,ne…gomawo…" seru kami berdua bersamaan.

" Kau senang?" Tanya Kris gege saat Boneka Panda yang ia menangkan sudah ada ditanganku.

" Tentu Gege,aku sangat senang,,,Xie-Xie Gege…" ucapku seraya menatap wajahnya yang terlihat tidak begitu jelas karna pencahayaan yang kurang di lokasi ini.

" Ne,,,Ayo kita jalan lagi.." serunya seraya berjalan dengan tangannya yang menggandengan tanganku.

" Gege tanganmu dingin sekali…." Tanyaku saat kurasakan tangannya yang sangat dingin,apakah dia sedang sakit?

" Ah,,,ini sudah biasa,,,Gege tidak papa,,,jangan khawatir ne?"

" Gege yakin?" ku coba memastikannya,ku tatap wajahnya lekat-lekat,dan ternyata dugaanku benar,wajahnya pucat,,,sangat pucat…adakah yang ia sembunyikan dariku?saat tidak sengaja ada sorotan cahaya yang suskup terang.

" Ne chagi,,,kau cerewet sekali…" jawabnya sembari menangkupkan tangannya semakin merasakan betapa dinginnnya tangan itu.

" Mianhe Gege, Tao hanya mengkhawatirkan gege,," lirihku dengan kepala yang memeluk erat boneka Panda yang baru kudapat itu.

" Aish,,,Gege hanya bercanda.." ujarnya saat melihatku tertunduk dihadapannya saat ini. Ia mengira aku marah karnanya.

" Ne Gege…aku tidak papa." Jawabku memastikannya.

" Baiklah,,tunggu sebentar disini jangan kemana-mana,,ne…" ujarnya begitu saja sebelum meninggalkanku yang kini duduk dibangku kosong yang memang sudah tersedia bagi pengujung yang kelelahan dengan lampu yang berada tak jauh dari ku,yang menerangi pasar malam kulihat ia pergi menjauh dari ku sebelum tubuhnya menghilang oleh kerumunan orang yang berlalulalang.

**Tao POV END**

J

**Kris POV **

" Aish,,,Gege hanya bercanda.." tukas ku saat kulihat expresinya berubah dan menundukan kepalanya.

" Ne Gege…aku tidak papa." Jawabnya.

" Baiklah,,tunggu sebentar disini jangan kemana-mana,,ne…" pintaku padanya saat sebuah ide melintas di otakku. Kutinggalkan ia dengan boneka beruangnya duduk menungguku.

" Aish,,,tadi dimana ya…." Lirih ku sembari mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling pasar malam itu,mencari apa yang kucari tadi.

" Ah,,,itu dia…" Aku pun berjalan mendekati apa yang kumaksud dan kutuju tadi.

" Silahkan tuan,,,permen kapasnya." Tukas penjual permen kapas yang masih belum terlalu tua,dia seorang yeoja,yang kini ada dihapanku.

" Ne,,noona aku beli 2 …" seruku sembari mengambil uang di dompetku.

" Ini tuan.." Noona penjual permen kapas itu memberikan 2 permen kapas berwarna putih itu pada setelah ku bayar dengan beberapa lembar uangku.

" Gomawo…" ujarku,yang disahuti anggukan olehnya,aku pun berjalan menjauh dari penjual permen kapas itu,dengan 2 permen kapas ditanganku,tapi…

" Arkhhhh….shit,sakit.!…" rintihku,saat kurasakan nyeri dikepalaku.

**_Jangan sekarang ku Mohon,,,,,!_**

meski rasa nyeri itu berubah menjadi sakit,,namun karna aku tak ingin ia melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini,maka dengan sekuat tenaga ku coba bertahan meski sempat beberapa kali ku hampir terhuyung,,namun demi permen kapas special ini,ku coba menahan rasa sakit itu. Dengan susah payah kukedalikan rasa sakit ini,perlahan rasa sakit ini sedikit berkurang,terlebih saat ku sudah melihatnya menunggu ku.

" Tao…." Seruku saat langkahku sampai didepannya yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatanganku karna banyaknya orang yang lewat dihadapanya.

" Gege…" balasnya seraya tersenyum padaku.

**_Neomu Kyeopta…aku pasti akan merindukan Tao…_**

" Mian membuatmu menunggu…" ujarku.

" Ne Gege..gwenchana…uhm,,,apa yang kau bawa Gege.." tanyanya saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang sembunyikan, yaitu permen kapas di belakang tubuhku.

" Ah…iya…ini untukmu…" aku pun memberikan satu permen kapas padanya.

" Ah….Hyung…kau tahu saja kau sangat menyukai permen kapas…gomawo…"

" ne…" jawabku seraya duduk disampingnya,kulihat ia langsung membuka bungkus permennya dan memasukan permen kapas yang ia ambil dengan tangan, kedalam mulutnya yang kecil. Terlampau imut.

**_"Melihatmu tersenyum seperi ini membuatku tenang. Chagi,,,jeongmal mianhe…aku tidak bisa menjagamu lebih lama lagi,,aku merasa waktuku sudah tak banyak lagi,maafkan aku,,,aku menyimpan ini semua sendiri,kulakukan ini karna ku menyayangimu,aku mencintaimu,,,aku tak ingin kau bersedih hanya karna melihatku dalam kondisi yang sekarat seperti ini._**

**_Baby,,berjanjilah padaku,,,untuk tetap semangat menjalani hidup meskipun tanpa diriku…Sarange …"_**

**Kris POV END**

J

**Tao POV**

" Hyung…gwenchanayo…?" Seruku, mengejutkannya yang tengah melemun menatap kearahku.

" Ah…ne…" jawabnya dengan gugup.

" Gege…sepertinya sudah malam sekali,,,bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja…" tawarku.

" Ah,,,baiklah…ayo…"

Kamipun hendak beranjak dari duduk namun tak tahu kenapa,tiba-tiba saja Kris gege terhuyung seperti akan sigap ku raih tubuh Kris gege ,tak ku pedulikan permen kapasku yang terjatuh dan boneka Pandaku yang ikut terlepas dari pelukanku,begitu juga permen kapasnya yang terlepas dari genggamannya.

" Gege…!" pekiku.

" Gege…kau kenapa.…?"

" Ah,,,Baby..Gege hanya sedikit pusing mungkin terlalu lama duduk dan …arkhhhh…" belum selesai ia melanjutkan kalimatnya bersamaan itu pula ia tiba saja mengerang,seakan ia menahan sakit yang mendadak di kepala,terlihat tangan Kris gege yang reflek memegang kepalanya.

" It's so hurt…" Lirihnya yang masih merintih.

" Gege…ayo kita cari taksi…kita kerumah sakit…" aku dan Kris gege pun berjalan kearah menuju jalan raya,sebelumnya ku sempatkan mengambil kembali boneka Panda yang terjatuh itu,dan ku bawa,dengan masih menjaganya agar tidak limbung dengan tanganku,,bisa kulihat Gege semakin kesakitan,,keringat dingin mulai terlihat tak butuh waktu lama kami berdua untuk mendapatkan taksi,didalam taksi, kubiarkan kepalanya dipangkuanku.

" Pak…tolong kita ke rumah sakit terdekat sekarang,,,sedikit lebih cepat pak…ppali…!" pintaku pada pak supir taksi yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

" Baby..? Gege tidak papa,,,kita pulang saja" pintanya yang kini masih berbaring dengan kepala dipangkuanku.

" Gege…kau sangat pucat sekali…aku takut Gege kenapa-napa.." ujarku dengan sedikit menekan intonasinya. Jujur saat ini yang ada dipikiranku penuh dengan pertanyaan ada apa dengan Gege yang paling aku sayangi ini,kenapa melihatnya seperti ini rasa takut tiba-tiba saja menghampiriku,dan rasa sangat khawatir terjadi hal yang tak ku inginkan.

" Baby,,Gege tidak papa…" ujarnya seraya bangun dan duduk disamping kulihat Kris gege seakan memaksakannya.

" Kau lihatkan…?" Ujarnya seraya bangkit dari tidurnya, dan tersenyum kearahku, ku tatap wajahnya yang terlihat masih pucat itu.

" Gege kau menakutiku…." Jawabku.

" Mianhe…Baby" ujarnya saraya menarikku dalam pelukannya.

" Pagi semuanya…" sapaku pada appa dan umma yang terlihat sedang berbincang serius di ruang keluarga.

" Sayang…" umma tiba-tiba saja berjalan kearahku dan memelukku. Ada apa ini…? Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres.

" Umma…wae…? Gwenchanayo..?" tanyaku bingung.

" Sayang,,, maafkan kami,tak seharusnya kami menyembunyikan ini darimu,…" perkataan appa semakin membuat jantung serta aliran darahku bekerja lebih cepat.

" Wait,,,,ada apa ini umma , appa…?kalian membuatku bingung.." tanyaku sembari membenarkan sweter yang kupakai.

" Kris gege …" celatu umma.

" Gege..wae?…ada apa dengan Kris gege, umma…" tanyaku yang kini sedikit ku naikan nada suaraku, karena tingkah mereka berdua membuatku bingung.

"Kris gege masuk rumah sakit, dan sekarang ia dirawat disana, karena semalam Kris ge,pingsan, begitulah kata Umma Kris gege"

" Pingsan kenapa umma ? jangan bercanda,,,semalam Kris gege baik-baik saja umma,,,ini tidak lucu umma…!" sanggahku,ucapan umma tidak masuk akal,baru tadi malam Kris gege dengan ku dan ia terlihat baik-baik saja,,ya meski ada kejadian ia merintih kesakitan tapi dengan pasti ia perlihatkan padaku jika ia baik-baik saja.

Dan aku percaya itu, aku percaya Kris gege baik-baik saja, karen aia tidak pernah berbohong padaku selama kami menjalin hubungan.

" Sayang dengarkan appa…Semalam orang tuanya menelfon appa,,dan memberitahukan jika dia saat ini dalam kondisi kritis,Kris mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir."

Bak Piring jatuh dari dari almari,seketika itu juga rasanya ku rapuh,,lemah tak bertenaga. Hingga kaki ini,,kaki yang menompang tubuh ini seakan tak bertulang,hingga tubuhku yang masih di pelukan umma merosot kelantai,matakupun mulai percaya..ya rasa tak percaya,,,hati ini tak percaya apa yang baru saja ku dengar.

" Annio..itu tidak mungkin umma,itu tidak mungkin…Gege baik-baik saja umma,,hyung selalu bilang begitu padaku umma…annio,,Gegeee~~~ !…" seru dalam isak yang semakin jelas,kurasakan umma dan appa memelukku,sebelum akhirnya ku tak ingat lagi apa yang sedang terjadi. Semuanya berubah gelap.

" Sayang,,,kau sudah siuman?" suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

" Umma…?" lirihku,saat kulihat umma berada disampingku meski masih remang-remang,namun aku yakin itu umma.

" Tadi kau pingsan,,jadi umma dan appa membawamu kerumah sakit,umma takut hal buruk terjadi padamu sayang.." umma mengusap keningku pelan,mungkin umma kasihan melihatku dalam kondisi seperti.

" Umma,,apa aku dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Kris gege?"

" Ne chagi, Kris gege ada di ruang ICU,,," Appa menjawab pertanyaanku.

" Bolehkah aku melihatnya umma,appa? Aku ingin melihat keadaannya,,,jebal…" saat ku katakan itu,kurasakan airmataku mengalir. Rasanya dada ini tiba-tiba sesak,mendengar orang yang kucintai tengah berjuang melawan maut didalam ruangan ICU.

" Tentu sayang,,,Kris gege juga pasti akan bangun saat tahu kau menjenguknya."

Kutersenyum miris mendengar umma memberiku ijin untuk bertemu dengan gege,dibantunya aku untuk duduk di kursi roda oleh appa yang membopongku,lalu perlahan umma mendorong kursi roda yang kududuki saat ini,diikuti appa yang berjalan perjalanan menuju ruang ICU tak hentinya ku titihkan airmataku,dan tak hentinya pikiranku yang selalu tertuju pada Kris gege,,,,,

**_Kris gege,,apa yang kau lakukan?_**

**_Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku..?_**

**_Aku sangat mencintaimu,kau tahu itu kan…?_**

**_Gege,,aku takut, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu….?_**

Tak berapa lama kami bertiga sampai di koridor ICU,kulihat orang tua Kris gege tengah duduk di bangku tunggu,perasaan ku semakin tak karuan rasanya,,,

" Tao…" seru umma Kris gege saat melihat kehadiranku.

" umma…." Sahutku pada umma Kris gege yang sudah kuanggap seperti umma ku sendiri.

" Mianhe…..maafkan umma Tao…" racau umma, seraya memelukku meski kini ku masih dalam posisiku,melihat umma gege menangis tersedu,membuatku semakin galau,dan ikut menangis.

" Umma,,,jelaskan padaku,,kenapa Kris gege apa dia tidak mencintaiku lagi, apa dia tidak percaya lagi padaku, atau Tao punya salah dengan gege, hingga gege sembunyikan penyakitnya dariku..?"

" Bukan begitu Tao, tidak seperti itu. Dia,,dia lakukan ini karna dia sangat menyayangimu,,Tao…dia takut kehilangan dirimu,,,saat kau tahu ia mengidap penyakit ini…"

" Umma,,,umma tahukan aku sangat menyayangi Kris gege,,,aku mencintai Kris gege apa adanya,,,aku menerima gege apa adanya,,umma…bagi Tao, cinta dan kasih sayang Kris gege yang diberika pada Tao sudah cukup. " kumakin terisak mendengar umma Gege mengatakan penjelasannya.

" Temui dia ,,Tao,, dia sudah menunggumu,,didalam,,dia ingin melihatmu…" ujar umma gege, yang tak tahu kenapa saat itu juga aku merasa…? Ah akupun tak bisa mengatakannya.

Saran umma langsung ku lakukan,akupun mendorong kursi rodaku dengan tanganku sendiri,masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Kris gege kini mataku menangkap sesosok tubuh yang tengah terbaring di Bed dengan alat penompang hidup yang berada tak jauh dari ia berbaring.

" Gege…" panggilku padanya yang kulihat ia sedang menatap kosong kearah langit-langit ruangan itu.

" Baby,," hampir seperti bisikan,yang kudengar,kulihat wajahnya begitu pucat berbeda dengan saat malam itu,miris hatiku melihat orang yang ku sayangi,kucintai terbaring lemah,melawan penyakit mematikan seorang diri,jika ada yang bisa kulakukan ingin sekali ku ikut juga merasakan bangirnya tertutup oleh oksigen yang ia hirup,tangan kanan dan kirinya juga tak luput dari jarum infuse dan lainnya. Lingkar matanya yang menghitam mengisyaratkan penderitaanya.

Ku arahkan kursi rodaku untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Kini ku berada disampingnya berbaring,kugenggam tangan dinginnya dan lemah itu dengan erat.

" Gege,,,gwenchanayo..?" ku lontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan semalam sebelum kejadian ini.

" Mianhe,,,Baby,,,aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih seperti ini,melihatmu seperti ini,,,,sungguh membuatku semakin menderita." Ujarnya sedikit lebih keras,meski nafasnya terdengar berat.

" Jika memang gege tidak ingin melihat ku sedih seperti ini,,kenapa gege lakukan ini padaku,,,ini semakin membuatku merasa tak berguna,,, sebagai orang yang sangat mencintamu,,ku tak bisa menjaga mu,,ku tak ada saat kau membutuhkanku untuk menemanimu merasakan penderitaan ini…." Ujarku dengan sesenggukan menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam di samping Kris gege terbaring.

" Dengarlah Baby,,,melihatmu tersenyum,,bagiku itu adalah kekuatan untukku,maka dari itu gege memilih menyimpan ini sendiri karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis,dengan begitu gege,,,,"dia mengusap kepalaku lembut dan berkata demikian yang semakin membuatku pilu olehnya. Segera ku sela sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Gege ,,aku mohon jangan isyaratkan padaku seperti kau akan pergi jauh,,,aku takut…." Sergahku sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannnya. Aku katakan apa yang tengah kurasakan sekarang,seraya menatapnya lekat-lekat,membuatnya tersenyum miris,,apa artinya..?

" Baby,,,kau tahu,,,? Di dunia ini tidaklah ada yang abadi,,mereka yang mempunyai nyawa pasti akan mati,,,begitupula dengan gege ini,,gege hanya manusia biasa,,,tak banyak yang bisa gege lakukan,,,gege hanya mengikuti jalannya cerita ini sesuai dengan alurnya,,,meskipun akhir cerita itu tak adil,,,tapi,,,itulah akhir dari cerita ini." Dapat kulihat dari sudut matanya yang indah menetes bulir-bulir bening airmata,meski diselingi oleh senyuman miris.

" Gege…kau harus bertahan untukku,untuk umma dan appa kita…" seruku seraya mencium punggung tangannya dan menangis kurasakan Kris gege juga menggenggam tanganku,namun tak lama kemudian,,kurasakan genggaman tangannya semakin kuat,reflek ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaannya.

Deg~~~

Kulihat Kris gege terlihat sedang menahan sakit , matanya terpejam kuat, dan genggaman tangannya pun semakin kuat menggenggam tanganku. Ada apa ini…? Tuhan aku takut,,, aku mohon jangan buat gege tersiksa seperti ini.

" Gege…kau kenapa…Kris jawab aku!…" seruku histeris saat kulihat ia hanya mengerang dan memejamkan mata.

" Arkhhh,,,appo,,,Tao…." Rintihnya,dengan masih menggenggam tanganku semakin erat dan matanya yang masih terpejam,,sangat menyakitkan kah…?

" Gege,,,aku panggilkan dokter ne…?" sergahku seraya akan beranjak dari kursi rodaku, untuk pergi mencari dokter,namun tindakanku dicegah oleh tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam tanganku.

" Andwae,,,jangan tinggalkan gege," ditengah erangannya ia mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan,dengan wajahnya yang kini semakin memucat,begitu juga peluh yang ada didahinya serta dingin tangannya yang sedang kugenggam.

" Gege,,bertahanlah…..aku mohon….." aku kembali duduk di kursi rodaku,berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan percaya padanya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja,,dengan airmata yang tak bisa terbendung.

" Tao…apa kau masih disini…" pertanyaannya membuatku bangun dari dudukku,,meski tubuhku masih terasa lemas,,namun dengan sekuat tenaga, ku berdiri dan menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran,saat kulihat matanya hanya menatap lurus keatas dengan tatapan kosong.

" Ne,,,Gege Tao masih disini,,Tao disini…" jawabku seraya berbisik di telinganya,,mencoba untuk dapat memberitahunya bahwa aku masih disini,dengan tangan kami yang masih saling menggenggam.

" Baby,,mainhe,,,aku sudah membuatmu sedih,aku sudah membuatmu menangis, I love you, mianhe aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku bukan kekasih yang baik, aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis." celotehnya,meski nafasnya terdengar satu-satu sekarang.

" Annio gege,,ini bukan salahmu gege…jangan salahkan dirimu…"

" Baby,,,berjanjilah padaku kau bisa tanpaku…,,," Ku menggeleng kuat saat Kris gege mengatakan hal yang sangat membuatku semakin takut, jangan,,aku mohon jangan ambil dia Tuhan.

" aku mohon bertahanlah untukku,aku mencintaimu,,saranghe gege …." Dengan isakanku yang semakin keras,melihatnya yang semakin berubah,tatapannya kosong,,tangannya semakin dingin,dan genggamannya yang sangat erat,,membuatku semakin disaat itu juga ku beranikan diriku untuk mencium keningnya,lalu turun kekedua matanya,lalu kepipi tirusnya,meski dengan mata terpejam,,kudapat merasakan dirinya sedikit lebih itu ku kembali duduk di kursi rodaku.

" gege..kau mendengarku…?" tanyaku memastikannya.

" Thank you Tao, I love You…" ujarnya seraya menoleh kearahku,sedikit kurasakan rasa tenang melihatnya tersenyum, dapat kuketahui dari mimik matanya yang menyipit,dan disaat yang bersamaan itu juga…Seketika sirna sudah rasa tenang yang tadi sempat kurasakan ,,saat tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam tanganku dengan eratnya,,dan kini dengan sendirinya merosot lepas dari tanganku,,sejurus kemudian kulihat perlahan mata indah itu terpejam,dihadapanku.

" Andwae…jebal…Gege…! Kris gege-ya..!…irona,,irona,,jebal,,irona..!,,," ujarku seraya sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya yang kini terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya,matanya terpejam erat.

" Kris Gege.." lirihku seraya ku eratkan pelukanku pada boneka panda yang gege dapatkan untukku dimalam terakhir kami berkencan,entah sudah berapa tetes airmata ku yang jatuh menetesi boneka ini.

"Gege…apa kau bahagia? apakah ini yang kau inginkan..? kau ingin aku seperti ini,kau ingin melihatku frustasi akan kepergianmu..?" aku tahu saat ini ku seperti orang tak waras,bicara sendiri.

"Baby…" segleyap suara yang sangat kurindukan membuyarkanku.

" Gege.." panggilku pada suara edarkan pandanganku namun tak ada seorangpun di kamarku.

" Baby,,disini aku akan bahagia jika kau tersenyum untukku Tao." Suara itu kembali terdengar meski terdengan sedikit tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

" Aku tersiksa,aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu gege,,,aku ingin bersamamu gege…" seruku dengan isak tangis.

" Gege akan selalu bersamamu Tao,,aku akan selalu menemanimu,aku mohon bertahanlah untukku,bangunlah dari keterpurukanmu ini Baby,,Aku bahagia mencintaimu hingga akhir,Baby,,,sarangheo,annyeong" ujar suara itu,kemudian tak terdengar lagi.

" Nado sarange gege,,,nado,,,"Ku hanya bisa terisak tersedu,hanya ini yang kulakukan tersenyum dari kejauhan sana,mungkin itu yang lebih Kris gege….

_Kris gege,akan kulakukan apa yang kau inginkan, selama itu bisa membuatmu bangga melihatku,aku akan meneruskan hidupku untukmu,meskiku tahu entah sampai kapan ku bisa bertahan,,,namun aku akan berusaha hingga ku bisa bertemu dengan dirimu lagi nantinya,akan ku katakan padamu saat itu juga jika ku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu,dan saat itu juga akan ku katakan keinginanku yang sesungguhnya padamu yaitu aku ingin bersamamu,dan memcintamu selamanya._

Tao **POV End**

**AUTHOR POV**

Tidak terasa dua tahun setengah telah belalu,Tao lalui dengan kesendirian, tanpa orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Pagi ini Tao berniat berkunjung kerumah Kris , dia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, selesai mandi ia langsung merias dirinya,dan memakai baju yang yang indah,setelah outfit yang casual,ini kali pertama Tao berdandan dan berkunjung lagi kerumah Kris ,setelah depresi berkepanjangan yang membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana,tubuh mudah merasa sangat lemas,dan seringnya Tao melamun menetap keluar jendela dengan tatapan yang kosong…

FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO…

" Gege…..!" Tao berteriak sekuat tenaga dengan airmata yang terus meluncur membasahi pipi pucatnya ia melihat namja yang ia sayangi, ia cintai , kini terbujur kaku dihadapannya.

" Tao mohon,, bangunlah ge,,Tao mohon…!" ujar Tao yang kini duduk di kursi roda di samping Kris yang terbaring dan terlihat damai dengan tuxsido hitam yang dikenakan, begitu pula dengan Tao.

" Tao,,, sudah nak,, Kris akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini…" ujar seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah umma Kris, seraya mengusap pelan bahu Tao, yang terlihat bergetar.

" Gege,,itu tidur umma, Kris gege baik-baik saja, dia hanya tidur, Gege tidak sakit, dia selalu bilang baik-baik saja pada Tao,,Tao harus membangunkannya.." Tao terlihat sangat kacau, umma Kris hanya bisa menangis melihat Tao yang masih saja meracau tidak jelas, sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya sejak acara pemakaman ini akan dilaksanakan.

" Tao…. Umma mohon,, relakan Kris,,," kini umma Tao angkat bicara dan memeluk Tao, umma Kris menatap nanar keadaan Tao.

" Gege bangun..! Gege,, kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa kau tidak juga membuka matamu,,,Gege bangun..!" pekik Tao lagi, orang tua Tao dan Orang tua Kris, beserta keluarga yang hadir di rumah duka, menatap iba kearah Tao, yang sungguh-sungguh terlihat kacau, matanya terlihat sangat sembab, bibirnya pucat, rambutnya acak-acakan, terlebih lagi jarum infuse yang masih tertancap dipunggung tangannya.

" Maaf,, Tuan, Nyonya,, sepertinya acara pemakamannya harus segera di laksanakan,," ujar salah seorang petugas.

" Ne… lakukan." Jawab Appa Kris.

" Tao… ayo nak,, ini sudah waktunya…." Ujar Umma Tao seraya menarik kursi roda Tao, untuk menjauh dari Kris.

" I love you ge,,, I love you,, wait me…I never let you go,,, I will always with you,, please wait me,,, … saranghee~~~" gumam Tao, yang terlihat sendu, dan matany perlahan terpejam perlahan.

Grepppp~~

" Tao…." Dengan sigap umma Tao meraih tubuh anaknya yang hendak limbung kedepan. Tao pingsan untuk yang kesekian kali.

** 1 month letter…..**

" Eungh…" lenguh Tao, yang terdengar sangat lemah, terlebih matanya masih saja terpejam.

Ini adalah tepat satu bulan Tao memejamkan matanya, karena Koma, yang disebabkan shock berat dan tekanan batin, menerima kenyataan bahwa Kris sudah pergi.

" Tao…kau sadar nak…" " appa panggil dokter cepat..!" pinta umma Tao pada appa Tao yang juga menemani Tao. Yang segera saja keluar kamar rawat Tao untuk mencari dokter.

"Umma…" lirih Tao, yang diangguki umma Tao, yang kini tengah menggenggam erat tangan Tao.

" Umma, senang melihatmu sadar nak… jangan buat umma khawatir lagi ne..? umma ingin Tao kembali seperti dulu,, Tao yang ceria, Tao yang suka manja pada umma.." tukas umma Tao dengan senyuman miris, yang di tanggapi Tao dengan senyuman yang terlihat sedikit paksakan.

**_" Anak anda mengalami depresi berat, butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memulihkan mentalnya kembali. Terlebih kondisi putra anda juga belum stabil, kemungkinan terserang penyakit sangatlah mudah, lebih baik putra anda di rawat lebih lama lagi dirumah sakit, saya mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya karena depresinya ini."_**

Umma Tao dan Appa Tao masuk kedalam ruang rawat Tao kembali setelah menemui dokter untuk mendengar penjelasan tentang keadaan Tao. Umma Tao tersenyum kecut saat melihat Tao yang hanya diam saja menatap kosong keluar jendela, tak di hiraukannya seorang suster yang berusaha mengajak ia berinteraksi.

" Suster kau bisa keluar sekarang.." tukas Appa Tao pada suster itu, yang segera dilaksanakan oleh suster tersebut.

" Sayang,, apa yang sedang kau lihat…?" tanya Umma Tao.

" Kris ge ada disana umma,, umma apa boleh Tao ketempat Kris gege..?" pertanyaan konyol terlontar dari mulut Tao, yang di tanggapi sedih oleh kedua orang tuanya.

" Tidak boleh ya..? ya sudah,, Tao akan menunggu Kris ge menjemput Tao,. Saja." Ujar Tao dengan tatapan lurus.

Flashback OFF.

_Memilukan…._

Terlebih saat Tao teringat benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan Kris ,meski ummanya sudah menyembunyikan tapi entah kenapa selalu terbayang dan membuat Tao, kembali teringat ke saat dimana dirinya kehilangan separuh nafasnya.

" Umma…" panggil Tao saat melihat sang umma tengah berkutat didapur.

" Chagi,,,kau sudah bangun,,apa sudah baikkan..?" tanya umma seraya menatapnya sayu kearah Tao.

" Ne,,umma,,gwenchanayo.." jawabnya seraya duduk di meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur.

" Chagia,,,ternyata kau berdandan…? Oh,,,anak umma,,,umma sangat merindukan mu yang seperti ini." Tukas ummanya seraya berjalan kearah Tao dan memeluknya erat.

Memang,semenjak hari dimana awal berubahnya hidup Tao,…

Tao mulai berubah menjadi namja yang seperti tanpa semangat hidup,sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan didalam kamar,hanya untuk mengenang Kris ,sebelum pada akhirnya ia pingsan karena terlalu lelah menangis,keadaannya yang saat itu membuat umma dan appa cemas,dengan segala cara umma mengobatkan Tao,hingga ke luar negeri tapi tiada hasil,itu karena memang Tao tidak ingin melupakan kenangan manis bersama orang yang selama ini ia dan Appa Kris juga sering mengunjunginya,melihat keadaannya,dan kadang mereka mengajak Tao jalan bersama berharap Tao bisa tersenyum melepas semuanya,tapi itu semua berbalik kenyataannya,semua itu malah membuat Tao semakin teringat Kris,masa-masa seperti itulah yang ia dambakan bersama Kris .

" Ne umma,,hari ini aku ingin berdandan,aku ingin berkunjung kerumah umma dan appa Kris gege sudah lama aku hanya berdiam di rumah ,entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin kesana." Ujar namja bermata indah itu,dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari umma.

" Chagi,,kau tidak apa-apa kan…?"

" Tentu ,,umma,,,aku tidak apa-apa,,,aku hanya ingin kesana saja."

" Baiklah,,sebelum kesana kau sarapan dulu ne,,umma sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaanmu,,," ujar umma.

" Ne umma.." jawab Tao.

Ditemani sang umma sarapan makanan kesukaannya,Tao terlihat lahap menyantapnya,membuat sang umma tersenyum melihatnya,dalam hatinya ia berharap jika Tao yang dulu akan kembali.

" Umma aku sudah selesai." Seru Tao saat makanan yang ada didepannya sudah habis.

" Anak umma pintar sekali,," ujar sang umma sembari mengacak rambut pirang milik Tao.

" Umma,jangan dirusak.." pinta Tao seraya membetulkan kembali rambutnya yang sempat diacak-acak ummanya itu.

" Mianhe,,chagi…" ummanya hanya tersenyum mendapati kebiasaanya dulu seorang Key sudah mulai kembali.

" Umma I love you,Tao pergi dulu umma,,," serunya sembari meletakkan gelas yang tadi berisi air putih ke meja.

" Hati-hati ya sayang.."

" Ne umma,Tao akan hati-hati." Jawab Tao sembari beranjak dari kursinya.

" Mau umma antar?"

" Annio umma, Tao ingin jalan kaki saja,,,rumah Kris gege kan tidak jauh dari rumah kita umma,," kata key.

" Baiklah"

" Pai-pai umma.." Taopun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar,namun,,,

" Umma,,mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat , jadi jangan tunggu Tao ya,,? Sarange umma.." Ujar Tao seraya melepas pelukannya dari sang umma, ucapan Tao membuat sang umma manatap bingung kearah anaknya yang terlihat aneh,sejak dari bangun lebih awal,berdandan,sarapan dengan lahap,dan yang baru saja terjadi yaitu Tao yang kembali lagi untuk memeluk sang umma sebelum akhirnya ia bergegas keluar pintu.

" Annyeong.." seru Tao.

" Omo Tao.." ujar yeoja yang langsung berhambur memeluk Tao setelah membuka pintu.

" Umma..bogoshipo.." seru Tao dengan senyum khasnya.

" Ayo masuk,," ajak Yeoja yang dipamggilnya umma itu.

" Umma,,apa aku mengganggu..?" Tanya Tao seraya berjalan disamping yoeja paruh baya itu,ia adalah umma dari Kris.

" Annio Tao,,umma sangat senang kau datang kemari,,umma menunggumu nak.." ujar umma onew seraya memeluk Tao dari samping.

" Mianhe umma,,Tao jarang main kerumah," jawab Tao dengankepal tertunduk,yang kini keduanya sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

" Gwenchana Tao,oya,,Tao mau minum apa?"

" Coklat hangat umma,." Jawab Tao dengan senyuman.

" Kau sudah kembali Tao,umma sangat senang melihatmu seperti ini lagi." Tukas umma Kris, saat mendengar jawaban Tao,yang meminta minuman kesukaannya, yang biasa umma Kris siapkan untuk Tao dan Kris saat keduanya sedang bermain bersama dirumah.

" Umma,,bolehkah aku kekamar Kris gege.?" Tanya Tao yang menghentikan langkah umma Kris yang hendak pergi membuatkannya minum.

" Tentu,,tapi jangan paksakan dirimu ya sayang..?"pinta umma,yang disetujui oleh Tao dengan anggukkan.

Tao pun langsung beranjak kekamar Kris yang berada di lantai dua,kakinya berjalan melangkah kearah tangga dan mulai menaiki tangga itu,sesaat kemudian Tao sudah berdiri didepan pintu bercat putih,dengan memo yang tertempel di daun pintu itu,membuat Key yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecut.

Diraihnya knop pintu itu dan sedikit di tekannya kebawah untuk membukanya,seketika pintu itu terbuka,mata indah Tao langsung disambut dengan benda-benda milik Kris.

" Aku datang Kris ge,,,,," lirih Tao sembari melangkah lebih kedalam.

Tao mulai melihat seisi ruangan yang bercatkan serba putih itu, mata Tao langsung tertuju pada bingkai foto yang didalamnya terdapat foto seorang namja memakai topi rajut,dengan wajah pucat,,,

" Gege …" celatu Tao dengan tatapan nanar melihat ruangan itu.

Tes~~

Setetes airmata lolos dari mata sendunya, saat ia melihat sebuah sapu tangan putih yang terdapat bercak merah yang tergeletak di sudut nakas, sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

" Aku datang gege,, aku datang menemuimu, aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu, apa kau juga merindukanku..?" tanya Tao pada sebuah bingkai foto yan terdapat foto dirinya dan Kris yang terdapat di nakas dekat tempat tidur yang kini Tao duduk.

" Kapan kau akan datang menjemputku..? sampai kapan kau akan menyiksakku dengan kepergianmu..?"

Plukkkkk~~~

Tetesan cairan berwarna merah pekat mengotori kaca bingkai foto itu, tetesan itu jatuh tepat di gambar Kris.

" Mianhe gege,, mimisanku mengenai fotomu…" seru Tao yang segera menghampus tetesan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan ujung lengannya, tak ia pedulikan bajunya kotor karena darah itu.

Tes~~

Lagi setetes lagi , jatuh menodai kaca bingkai itu, membuat Tao segera mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menekan hidungnya.

" Kepalaku pusing….." lirih Tao, saat ia meresa pandangannya sedikit kabur.

Brukkkkkk….

Tubuh Tao limbung ke belakang, membuatnya tertidur di tempat tidur milik Kris.

" Gege…" gumamnya dengan matanya yang terlihat sangat sayu, seolah berat untuk membukanya.

" Baby…."

" Kau datang ge…? Kau datang….?" Gumam Tao lagi, dengan tatapan lurus menatap objek di hadapannya, yang di matanya terlihat sesosok namja yang sangat ia kenali dan sangat ia rindukan.

" Ne,,, ini gege…. Gege datang untuk mu,,, kajja… fly with me…"

" Ne,,, I do…" Jawab Tao, dengan tangan yang terlihat menggampai sesuatu didepannya, membuat sesosok itu tersenyum pada Tao.

Brakkk….. swwinggggggssssss

Wushhhh~~~~

Jendela kamar Kris terbuka, seiring tertutupnya mata Tao, terlihat damai dan tenang yang terbaring di tempat tidur milik .

FIN-FIN-FIN

Sekian ya,,,kelar juga…oke,,,maaf jika endingnya sedikit memaksakan…^_^ ditunggu RCL nya…Kamsahamnida.#Bow#cariojek.

NOTE : Mianhe,, in ff gagal, angst gagal. Sungguh.0

Maaf kalau gak dapet feel, maaf kalau alurnya ngebut,terlalu cepat atau bahkan kilat,,okeh,,,sayah siap ditimpuk pake boneka naga+panda#mendingdijuallagi.#plakkkk

Okeh sekian…^^9

Lirik Vierra Kepergianmu Ku iringi langkahmu sampai ke akhir jalan Sungguh berat terasa menyadari semua Di saat terakhirku menatap wajah itu Terpejam kedua mata dan terbang selamanya Reff: Inginku mengejar dirimu Menggenggam erat tanganmu Sungguh ku tak rela * ku tahu kau tak tersenyum melihatku menangis Maka sekuat tenagaku ku relakan saat kepergianmu Di saat terakhirku menatap wajah itu Terpejam kedua mata dan terbang selamanya Repeat reff Repeat * Takkan pernah ku lupakan dirimu Takkan sanggup ku lupakan semua Repeat *


End file.
